ferros_exodusfandomcom-20200214-history
Sovay Solaceon
"Look! That's So cool!" Description An adult coronid, Sovay sports a rich forest green scale set with splendid bright gold eyes. Rather muscular because of having to adapt to Terra at a young age he can hold his own if required, but is mostly that way due to regular exercise as part of his body conditioning for magic studies. His crown horns curve upward and he is proud of the top sets tips pointing almost completely vertically. Personality Young at heart Sovay is rather childish in his beliefs of the world. He believes everyone is good until he is hurt by them. Kind, gentle, and shy would be the best descriptors for this coronid. He believes int eh balance of the world and the energy of magic and the world. Sovay is very easily startled, this leads to many first meetings with someone new with him up a tree or his frill extending if snuck up on accidentally (or on purpose). Do not scare the poor child, he might hurt himself accidentally in the tree. 'Likes' Magic, fried bird popers, flowers, horn trinckets, and chess. 'Dislikes' Being sneaked up on, people making fun of him, and guns. 'Fears' Witch hunters, snakes, sky ripping open, being left alone. Ferros Upbringing Raises by a well off family he showed natural abilities in magic. His childhood was a happy one full of playmates and friends. Once he was no longer a hatchling his parents sent him away for schooling in the magical arts. Education Studying the magical arts Sovay soon came to love the world around him and the nodes that brought magic to the world. He studied under a master of thaumaturgy and excelled in all things except offensive magics for the military. He was with his master during the Exodus at the age of 10, bringing books and texts and scrolls with them as they left. He would have received his mastery in thaumaturgy when he was 20 and since the Exodus has been trying his hardest to prove to himself he is ready. On Terra Sovay lost his master though the taint that plagued the lands in the early years of post-Exodus life. He stayed in the same cabin, following routine and the his books to learn about the world, occasionally going out to trade or learn about the world he came to live on. He lived with and around the residence of Wellshore for many years until he decided to open his own school. However when he was with the Wellshore people futher muller came to him with a boy of about 5 years old. He had been abandoned by his sea going parents because of his magical abilities starting to apear. Sovay took home the child named Ruesho and has adopted him. His mission now is to try to balance the magics of the world within the nodes that are the gateways of magic energy. He often finds new things to try or learn and is almost over eager to know new things. At the age of 25 he earned his robes and mastery of his magics. At 30 he opened SilverSong School for the magically inclined after finding many of the residence of Terra needed tutoring on how to use there abilities. Category:Characters